2009
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2009. Time Travel: 2008 <- 2009 -> 2010 January *3rd - Wind Waker released. (RMD) *5th - Journey Into the Mines v1.5 finished. *﻿13th - Ninja Kirby released. (RMD) *15th - Pink Lemonade #2 released. *16th - SheezyArt update. Wolfie's Birthday Muffin released. (RMD) *26th - Song Acid Reflux created. Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *28th - Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *30th - Whatever #1-10 released. (Everything Else) February *2nd - A Link to the Past released. (RMD) *3rd - Whatever #11-20 released. (Everything Else) *12th - Happy Birthday Izel! released. (RMD) *13th - Whatever #21-25 released. (Everything Else) *15th - Song Progxh created. The End of the World #1-10 released. (Everything Else) *16th - ASCII Erin released. (DeviantArt) *25th - Song Progremaybe created. March *4th - Song Jbhv created. *7th - Song Ghty created. Portal released. (RMD) *﻿8th - Pink Lemonade #3 released. *9th - Song Somether created. *12th - Song Acid Reflentra created. *13th - Journey Into the Mines Credits Theme created. *20th - Misc episode released. (Everything Else) *23rd - FJFS #1-4 released. (Everything Else) April *11th - Song Progsmore created. *14th - Song Gambling With Science created. Gambling With Science work begins. *16th - Song Quicktunes created. *18th - Song Journey 1 created. *19th - Song Digitropical created. Journey Into the Mines v1.6 finished. *20th - Song Sadness 3 created. *21st - Songs Gggg, Thissers, Dabatoo created. *22nd - Song Voltage Danger created. *24th - Song Another Prog created. *25th - Song Nice 1 created. *26th - Song Journey Into the Mines created. *27th - Song N 1 created. May *1st - Songs Glaciality, Itsasong 1 created. *2nd - Song Cannapalucha created. Sand Pit work begins. *3rd - Song Jazzerus 1 created. Sand Pit v1 finished. *15th - Song Undertitled created. *16th - Songs Rhythm, Tribal 1, Zenithal Reflection created. *17th - Journey Into the Mines v1.6.5 finished. *30th - Random Sketches I released. (DeviantArt) *31st - Vivian Video moves to Gibraltar, Michigan from Taylor, Michigan. June *7th - Pink Lemonade Characters released. (DeviantArt) *11th - Songs Hmha, Radical 1 created. *14th - LPA Half Life 2 #1-2 filming, #1 released. *17th - Pink Lemonade #4 released. *19th - LPA Portal the Flash Version #1-3 filming. *20th - LPA Half Life 2 #2 released. Journey Into the Mines v1.7 finished. August *19th - LPA Ocarina of Time #1-4 filming. *22nd - LPA Ocarina of Time #1 released. *26th - LPA Ocarina of Time #2 released. September *4th - Becca released. (DeviantArt) *20th - Notecard comic of Loco Inc created. *26th - LPA Ocarina of Time #7-9 filming. October *17th - Song Live Future created. November *7th - LPA Ocarina of Time #5-6 filming. *18th - LPA Ocarina of Time #3 released. *22nd - Pablo and Pedro 2 filming. *27th - LPA Ocarina of Time #4 released. *29th - LPA Ocarina of Time #5 released. December *7th - LPA Ocarina of Time #6 released. *12th - LPA Ocarina of Time #10-13 filming. *28th - LPA I Wanna Be The Guy #1-3 filming. Category:2009 Category:years